


so long, lonesome

by spaceboyfriends



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jess brings Rey flowers because they make her smile, M/M, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey loves nature basically, Rey tells Jess stories to see her eyes light up with excitement, and their gay/bi best friends, as a random side note, but rey is absolutely the little spoon in this relationship, jess is shorter than rey, please support my lesbian daughters, thank you for your time!!!, the thing rey finds along the way? a family and a cute girlfriend, these tags got away from me rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyfriends/pseuds/spaceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finds happiness among friends (and finds something more along the way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	so long, lonesome

The surface of the lake shimmers with blues and greens, reflecting the sky and lush vegetation that grows around its perimeter. Rey sits, arms wrapped around her knees, and studies it. The air is humid, so unlike the dry desert heat she had grown so accustomed to during her years on Jakku. The first time she stepped off the Millenium Falcon onto a planet composed of more than just sand, a few bristly shrubs, and lichen, she thought she was going to drown where she stood. It took her several minutes of deep breathing to get used to the moisture in the air. 

Now, she breathes it all in, tasting the greenery on her tongue, feeling the cool water lap at her toes. In the distance, a flock of strange colourful birds takes off, flying over the tree tops before disappearing in the distance. The wind dances through the leaves overhead and across the surface of the lake, creating ripples in the water, distorting the reflections, before ebbing away and leaving it smooth and glassy once more. Clouds hang low over the mountain tops in the near distance, fluffy gray smudges on the horizon. She shuts her eyes, feeling the life all around her, nearly overwhelmed with it all. 

She smiles to herself as she senses soft footsteps making their way through the trees behind her. 

"I was wondering when you'd find me," she calls out as the person approaches, sitting down on the mossy bank next to her. 

"You left early this morning," Jess notes, pressing their shoulders together.

Rey breathes in, breathes out slowly, and opens her eyes to look at Jess, "I feel it all calling to me sometimes. There's so much life on this planet." 

Jess smiles at her, "D'Qar is no Jakku, that's for sure." 

"No it is not," Rey laughs, "It's much less hostile." She pauses, thinking for a moment, "And its habitant are far nicer." 

Jess giggles at that, her eyes crinkling in the corners, "Hey, speaking of nice..." She reaches out beside her and offers out a flower, a pretty purple thing with large petals and a dark red centre, "I thought you might like this." 

Rey gasps, a smile lighting up her eyes. She angles her body toward Jess, gently taking the flower from her, studying it. She looks up, their eyes meeting, and says, softly, "Thank you, Jess. You didn't have to."

Jess shrugs, a blush colouring her cheeks, "I like seeing you smile." 

"Here, hold it like this," Rey says, she gently placing the flower in the palm of Jess' hand. Rey cups one of her hands underneath, holding her steady. She breathes in, slowly, and reaches out with her mind until the petals begin to shift, opening and closing. 

"That is _so_ cool,” Jess says in a hushed tone. 

Rey watches Jess watch the flower, her eyes lit up with excitement and awe. The flower stills, and Jess looks up at her, a wide smile on her face. 

"Thanks, Rey." 

"What for?" Rey asks.

"For sharing that with me." Jess reaches up, brushing a loose strand of hair out of Rey's eyes.

Rey can only smile, at a loss for words. She leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Jess' cheek. Jess wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Rey sinks into her side, resting her head on Jess’ shoulders. She smells faintly of sweat and oil, a true pilot and mechanic, Rey thinks to herself, but there’s something sweeter lingering below it all that she absolutely loves. 

"We're going to be running flight drills soon. You coming with us?” Jess asks, lips moving against Rey’s forehead. 

"Mhmm. Let's head back." Rey stands and holds a hand out for Jess, pulling her to her feet. She doesn't let go as they turn and make their way along the footpath back to the base. 

"Hey, wait a second," Jess pulls Rey to a stop at the edge of the forest, turning her until they're face to face. Rey looks at her quizzically, lips quirked into a small smile.

"Yeah?"

Jess just grins at her, and steps forward, cupping Rey's cheek with one hand. Rey leans in, angling her head slightly. They look at each other for a moment, noses brushing, and then Jess closes the distance between them, softly pressing their lips together. 

Jess pulls back after a moment, smiling up at her. They continue on hand in hand, bypassing the early morning bustle; mechanics, droids, and pilots going every which way, the sounds of engines starting, the clanking of metal on metal, all familiar sounds to Rey at this point. "I'll see you in a few," Jess says once they reach the living quarters. 

Rey lets herself into her small room, essentially a glorified storage closet with a small window looking out over the back of the base. It's adorned with flowers, the living in vases on every available surface, the dried pressed and decorating the walls. 

She waits for Jess outside her room once she's changed into her flight clothes, leaning against the doorframe and whistling a cheerful tune under her breath. Ten minutes pass before Jess opens the door. Rey raises her eyebrows. "Took you long enough," she quips, laughing at Jess' indignant expression. 

"Hey, now, not everyone can get ready in under two minutes, cut me some slack." She grabs ahold of Rey's hand, smacking a kiss to her cheek. 

They make their way to the hangar and find Finn and Poe sitting atop some empty crates, deep in conversation, BB-8 at their feet. The droid coos happily when it spots Rey and Jess, prompting the men to glance up.

"Well look who finally decided to show their faces," Poe calls out, a grin on his face. Jess skips over to him, throwing her arms around his torso and tackling him to the ground. "Hey! That's no way to treat your Commander, Testor." 

Jess just giggles and jumps to her feet, dusting herself off, "C'mon, Dameron, you have to be ready for _anything_ around here." 

Poe stands, plopping down next to Finn, but not before making a face in Jess' direction. 

"Alright flygirls. Flyboy," Finn gives Poe a sweet look, pressing a quick kiss to his temple, "I've gotta get back to work. Have fun up there." He ruffles Rey's hair as he walks by, earning a swat to the shoulder, and laughs as he slowly makes his way to the command centre, cane in hand. 

"Alright, ladies, let's get flying," Poe calls out, looking between the two of them before walking over to his X-Wing, BB-8 close on his heels. 

Rey smiles, heart filled with love as she looks at the three of them, feeling at home and at peace. The years of solitude and loneliness that she’s been carrying around with her have started to wash away, sad distant memories being replaced with warmer, happier ones. They’re a family of sorts; perhaps not the family Rey dreamed would one day come back for her during her lonely days on Jakku, but a family nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I actually finished a fic and my writing is very rusty so feedback is appreciated! You can find me on tumblr at athousandteeth, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
